


you're my perfect getaway

by favspacetwink



Series: Galra Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Keith (Voltron), Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Shiro put a baby in Keith and he still can't get enough of his alien pussy, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Squirting, Vacation, afab language, babymoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: Shiro kisses Keith’s neck and cups his belly possessively. “It’s still early in the afternoon. We can wash off the plane ride, get changed-” another kiss- “then explore a little…”He slides his hand just a little bit lower down the curve of Keith’s bump.Keith hums, squirming as Shiro’s lips map out his skin. “Actually, if you were serious about the massage, I’d take that too.”





	you're my perfect getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the long-promised and often-teased babymoon fic. This is part 1 of 2 larger sections I'm going to be uploading this fic in! This chapter is a combination of the first three smaller chapters, all of which have spent a month or more on a certain site that begins with P, and the next two smaller chapters will spend some on that site as well before being uploaded here as the second large chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this - real life is absolutely kicking my ass re: workload, but creating gives me a fun break from all of that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Shiro has always been a light sleeper and an early riser. If he’s nervous or excited for something happening the next day, it’s common for him to get a few hours of sleep at most, waking up multiple times throughout the night and getting out of bed by the time the sun rises.

Vacations like the one he and Keith are about to go on are no exception; even though their flight isn’t until mid-morning, Shiro finds himself waking two hours before his alarm feeling like it’s Christmas. He’s not surprised at all – until he rolls over and discovers that Keith’s side of the bed is empty.

Keith, as a rule, has never been an early riser, especially since he got pregnant.

“Baby?” he calls out, voice thick with sleep. “Everything okay?”

“In the kitchen!” he hears Keith yell.

Shiro raises an eyebrow when he hears the blender start to whir. He climbs out of bed, rubbing his hands together as his stomach hums with excitement over the impending vacation, and makes his way into their kitchen.

Keith, beautiful as ever, is dressed for the gym. He recently made the change from gym shorts to stretchy yoga pants to accommodate his growing bump; he’s taken to wearing Shiro’s baggy t-shirts on top to cover up the way the yoga pants accentuate his new curves, much to Shiro’s chagrin.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs, wrapping his arms around Keith’s middle from behind and kissing his hair as Keith blends up a protein shake. “You, uh, know what today is, right?”

Keith snorts. “Nope. Forgot about our vacation completely.” He nudges back belatedly into Shiro’s hold. “Morning.”

“Hey, I’m just checking,” says Shiro.

“I thought I would get in a workout before we go,” Keith says. “I’m just… I was feeling kinda restless when I woke up.”

“Mmm,” Shiro hums.

“And I don’t wanna feel like that on the flight.”

Shiro nods. “Makes sense.”

“Want to come with?” Keith asks, pouring his shake into a bottle.

“No, you go on ahead,” Shiro says. “I want to go over everything with Coran one last time before we leave.”

Keith smiles and slips out of Shiro’s hold, eyes lit with mirth. “You, uh, know we’re only gone for two weeks, right?” he asks, mimicking Shiro from earlier. “It’s not like Coran’s totally helpless.”

“I know,” Shiro says, sheepish. “I just, well… you know me.”

“I do,” Keith agrees with a smile.

God, he’s so beautiful. Shiro’s just-woken-up brain wants to drag Keith’s yoga pants off and go down on him right there against the counter until he’s screaming. He blinks a couple of times and sternly reminds himself that there will be plenty of time for that on their vacation.

Keith takes a sip of his shake. “Alright, I’m gonna head over, then. What time are we leaving for the spaceport?”

“If we leave Earth by 8:30, we should get to the spaceport by 9,” Shiro says. “That gives us an hour and a half to get through customs and everything.”

“Sounds good,” Keith nods. “Will you be on the bridge? I can just meet you there.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I’ll bring all our bags, too.”

Keith squints. “I can bring my own bag.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Shiro says carefully. “I just thought I would bring them all at once, since I’m able.”

“Okay,” Keith says after a pause, still looking suspicious. “See you on the bridge, babe.”

“Have a good workout,” Shiro says.

He leans in for a quick kiss and hopes that’s the end of Keith’s daily independence crisis.

xx

It is not, in fact, the end of Keith’s daily independence crisis.

“I didn’t even _say _that!”

Shiro hears Lance’s voice before he sees him, echoing from the hallway around the bridge and startling Shiro, Coran, and the few crew members milling around.

“You didn’t need to,” Keith snaps, both of them coming into view.

“Maybe I was just afraid you’d kick my ass!” Lance says.

“I _wish _you were afraid I’d kick your ass,” Keith hisses. “I _could, _you know. I fucking could.”

“I’m not debating that, Keith!” Lance sounds exasperated.

Keith growls in frustration. “Then stop treating me like a Krellian egg! I just wanted to spar, I’m not gonna break.”

“Keith…”

_“That! _In your voice! That’s what I’m talking about!” Keith yells.

“Baby, what’s going on?” Shiro cuts in once they get close enough.

“Shiro, _please _take him to Ciphus so he stops trying to bite my head off,” Lance says. “I didn’t even know it was possible to take a rage shower.”

Keith glares at him and makes his way over to Shiro’s side. “Fuck _off.”_

“Don’t worry, I’m fucking off,” Lance snaps, turning around and walking back toward the hallway. He flips the bird over his shoulder, muttering as he leaves. “Fucking _cabrón. Siempre es a las malas contigo._”

“Get fucked!” Keith yells after him.

It echoes around the bridge and makes Coran’s forehead wrinkle as he raises his eyebrows. One of the bridge crew tries to cover a snort, unsuccessfully.

_“Keith,” _Shiro says.

Keith deflates a little. “He was doing the pity thing again.”

Shiro frowns. Keith has a tendency to interpret others’ concern for him as pity or condescension, which he doesn’t particularly appreciate, to put it mildly. It’s only gotten worse during the pregnancy; the number of people concerned for him has increased exponentially. “Because he wouldn’t spar with you?”

“Yeah,” Keith says. “He wouldn’t even get close.”

“He’s… he probably just remembers what the doctors told him when Allura was pregnant,” Shiro says slowly. He makes brief eye contact with Coran, who for once looks determined not to open his mouth. “You know you’re supposed to avoid any activity that can bruise your belly. Sparring definitely can.”

Keith’s gaze turns on him. “I know that, Shiro. I’m not stupid. Are you seriously taking Lance’s side in this?”

“I don’t think there are sides,” Shiro tries. “We’re _all_ on baby’s side, right?”

Keith scowls. “Yeah, everyone _loves _to remind me of that. Baby comes first, and I’m just the helpless vessel.”

“No one said you were helpless.”

“You didn’t need to. I know you’re all thinking it.”

Shiro takes a deep breath. “We’re not, sweetheart. I promise.”

Keith huffs and mutters, “Whatever you say.”

Realizing he’s not going to get anywhere like this, especially in front of others, Shiro gives up - for now. “Lance said you took a, uh, rage shower?”

“Yeah.” Keith laughs despite himself and runs his fingers through his hair, which is still partially wet.

Shiro reaches out to thumb a drop of water off the side of his temple and Keith leans into his touch even though they still haven’t settled their argument. He smiles and pulls Keith gently into his side, kissing the spot he just brushed with his thumb.

“Ready to go, then?” he asks.

“Mhmm,” Keith sighs. “Let’s go before I start to feel bad about telling Lance to go fuck himself.”

He eyes the bags Shiro’s piled near the Atlas’ command console, ready to be carried to the loading docks and onto the transport vessel that will take them to the spaceport.

“And I don’t care what anyone says, I’m carrying my own bag.”

xx

“Oh, sir! Please, let us assist you with your bag.”

Shiro winces.

“No, I got it, it’s okay,” Keith says, grunting as he tries to jam his backpack into the overhead bin.

The flight attendant is staring at Shiro, probably wondering (along with the rest of the first class cabin) why he isn’t doing anything to help his pregnant mate. Shiro sighs; little do they know it would only make things worse.

“No need to exert yourself in your condition, sir,” the attendant says, stepping closer and reaching up to boost Keith’s backpack.

Keith raises an eyebrow, eyes flashing as the attendant fits the backpack into place. Oh, Christ. _“In my-”_

“Thank you,” Shiro cuts in, gently tugging Keith into their row of seats. “Appreciate it. Do you think we could get an extra pillow?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

It’s an effective way to get the well-meaning attendant out of the line of fire. Once they’re gone, Keith glares at Shiro.

“They’re supposed to be aggressively helpful,” Shiro whispers. “It’s first class.”

“‘In your condition,’” Keith hisses, complete with finger quotes.

“Okay, true.” Shiro pauses. “Keith, I don’t wanna get into this here, sweetheart, you know I don’t, but - we’ve talked about this, right? People say things like that ‘cause they want to see how they can help.”

Keith blows out a breath in frustration. “Yeah, but the fact that people see me and their first thought is, ‘oh, that guy needs help-’”

“Here’s your extra pillow, sir!” The flight attendant has returned. “Is there anything else I can get for either of you at this time?”

Shiro looks at Keith, who sighs but doesn’t say anything, so he turns to the attendant and says, “No, that’s it. Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome, sir.” The attendant pats their stomach and glances meaningfully at Keith. “I know growing little ones can be demanding. Please let me know if you need anything else.”

Keith’s mouth cracks into a tight-lipped smile. “Thanks.”

After the attendant leaves, Keith looks down at his belly and cradles it absentmindedly with one hand, then both. Sometimes Shiro feels like a voyeur when Keith does this, like it’s a private moment meant to be shared only by Keith and their unborn daughter; even so, Shiro can’t take his eyes off the way Keith’s pale green shirt is stretched over his bump, concealing the little life they created together and keeping her safe until she’s ready to meet the world.

Then a tear drips onto Keith’s shirt and Shiro’s eyes snap up to his face in alarm. “Baby?”

Keith sniffles and blinks quickly, a few more tears falling before he rubs furiously at his eyes with the heels of both hands.

“Keith, hey,” Shiro says, one hand automatically flying to Keith’s stomach and settling there protectively. “What’s wrong? Well - I know what’s wrong, but did something else-”

“No, no, it’s just,” Keith mumbles. “I don’t - I don’t want you to think I, like, _resent _being pregnant. I don’t want _her _to think that.”

He drops one hand, wet with tears, to cover Shiro’s where it’s resting on his stomach.

“I just… every time I have, like, _feelings,” _he says the word with so much distaste that Shiro almost laughs, “they seem so urgent and intense. It has to be the hormones. But it feels… almost alien, I guess? Or at least foreign, and I don’t like it. It’s not me. Like, for fuck’s sake, I’m crying in _public.” _

There’s no way Shiro can tell Keith that his body’s going through a lot of changes without sounding paternalistic. Keith obviously _knows _that. Instead, he tries, “So, like, mood swings on steroids?”

“Kind of,” Keith says. “But the moods don’t always even feel like my own.”

He sniffles; Shiro glances up at his face and sees that he’s starting to tear up again. “Keith-”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not,” Shiro soothes him, rubbing over his bump.

“I hate even saying it, because that’s - that’s a-admitting that I’m weaker now, which is exactly what everyone trying to baby me has been thinking this whole time.”

Shiro’s pretty sure no one in their right mind would ever think of Keith as weak, pregnant or not. But... he _is _different now; he’s making an entire person from scratch inside him.

However, Shiro figures that in public on a spaceship isn’t the best time to point this out, though. “You don’t like it when I baby you?”

Keith snorts, then sniffles again. “You don’t count.”

“Oh, yeah?” Shiro worms an arm around his shoulders and cuddles in close, molding his body to Keith’s so that the smaller man doesn’t have to move. “And why is that?”

“‘Cause you’re allowed to,” Keith mumbles. “I’m your baby.”

Shiro grins and presses a kiss to his temple.

“M’gonna try to nap,” Keith decides.

“Alright, sweetheart. Here, you want the pillow?” Shiro slips the extra pillow behind Keith’s lower back and Keith lets out a sigh of relief as Shiro curls around him again.

Keith’s out before the flight attendants even begin the safety briefing.

Shiro holds him close and rubs his belly gently, trying in vain to feel for any movement. Keith says he started to feel the baby move two weeks ago, tiny little flutters of motion that his human OBGYN had called the “quickening” and that his Galra obstetrician had referred to as the “first fight.” Both of them had said that Shiro probably wouldn’t be able to feel anything from the outside for a few more weeks, but that hasn’t stopped Shiro from constantly checking.

Their human OBGYN hadn’t been particularly happy when she heard about their plans for space travel to a tropical planet. Apparently travel even to Earth’s tropical destinations is discouraged among pregnant women due to various types of infections that are more easily caught there and could harm the baby, to say nothing of foreign planets whose communicable diseases Earth doctors haven’t studied. Add space travel on top of that, with its potential for increased g-forces and space-time fabric shifts and unpredictability, and their OBGYN had practically popped a blood vessel when they came back for their next prenatal visit and told her they’d officially booked the trip.

Luckily, what humans haven’t studied about the manifestations of space travel in pregnancy and diseases endemic to Ciphus, the Galra have. Their Galra obstetrician was able to make specific recommendations about what kind of space travel was safe for the second trimester; wormholes were out, as was any velocity greater than the speed of sound in a vessel that hadn’t been specifically designed to transport pregnant beings. Despite her loyalty and protectiveness of Keith, which has increased tenfold over the past couple of months, Black was not built for a pregnant paladin.

This left them with commercial space travel in ships that were designed to go at or above light speed while completely insulating passengers from the dramatic forces involved. Their Galra obstetrician had placated the human OBGYN with the results of multiple studies demonstrating insulated travel’s safety in pregnant Galra, and she had also provided the other doctor with a long list of all the vaccinations Keith would be getting in preparation for the trip.

True to the obstetrician’s word, the trip is a smooth one, lasting just under two hours as they travel from the Milky Way to its closest neighbor. Keith sleeps through most of it, the worry line between his eyebrows smoothed out and his breath coming out in soft puffs against Shiro’s shoulder. He does get up once to go to the bathroom, which Shiro is glad for, because both doctors recommended standing up and walking around at least once an hour to reduce the risk of blood clots.

Once Keith falls back asleep, Shiro takes out his data pad and reads a chapter from one of the Galra pregnancy books he’s been working through. Today’s chapter is on blood sugar - how the baby affects the mother, how the mother affects the baby, and foods the mother can choose to help keep it under control. Sometimes it feels like every time Shiro reads anything at all about pregnancy he learns about something new that Keith’s at risk for; it makes him nervous, but even more determined to read as much as he can, just in case he can help in any way.

Keith makes a soft sound in his sleep and shifts, frowning. Shiro adjusts his own position automatically until Keith relaxes again, cradling his bump with a sigh; only then does Shiro go back to his datapad, exiting out of the book once he finishes the chapter and pulling up their itinerary instead. Ciphus has literally thousands of activities that guests can book during their stay, but Shiro’s only made reservations for a few of them, leaving most of the vacation unscheduled so that he and Keith can relax and enjoy each other.

God, now he’s getting giddy all over again. Just in time, too, because the pilot comes on the intercom and announces that they’re beginning their descent.

xx

By the time they get to their hotel, the good mood that Keith got from his nap has worn off once more. Not even setting foot in their private villa for the first time - with its open-concept layout, gauzy-draped California king bed, and cozy bathtub with a glass-walled view of their private pool, tropical foliage and mountains in the distance - seems to lift Keith’s spirits.

“Keith, I don’t - I-” Shiro puts the bags down next to the bed and sighs, trying to figure out a way to say _I don’t want this to follow us around the whole trip _without being a dick about it, since it’s not like this is Keith’s fault either. “I just wish I knew how to help.”

“Same,” Keith grumbles. “Do you think they have any kind of alien painkillers around here? My back and my chest and my - _everything _hurt.”

Shiro winces. “The only thing we know for sure that’s safe is Tylenol.”

Keith groans loudly and flops down on the bed. “Yeah, and it doesn’t do _shit.”_

“I’m sorry, baby.” Shiro joins him and smiles fondly when Keith immediately snuggles in. “You want a massage? Or a warm shower?”

Keith hums. “Maybe a shower.”

“Mmm, hopefully that’ll help,” Shiro murmurs. He kisses Keith’s neck and cups his belly possessively. “It’s still early in the afternoon. We can wash off the plane ride, get changed-” another kiss- “then explore a little…”

He slides his hand just a little bit lower down the curve of Keith’s bump.

Keith hums, squirming as Shiro’s lips map out his skin. “Actually, if you were serious about the massage, I’d take that too.”

Shiro laughs. “Two birds, one stone?”

xx

The hotel’s complimentary shampoo and conditioner have a tart and tropical scent, familiar and foreign all at once.

“I’ll give them a try,” Keith says as Shiro, who stepped in first to make sure the water temperature was okay, helps him over the ledge into the shower. “But I think my hair’s gotten used to that stuff Lance bought for me.”

“Did you bring the bottles with?” Shiro asks, pulling Keith close as both of them duck under the spray of water. He can’t help but run his hands over every part of Keith’s naked body he can reach, a Pavlovian response to getting in the shower with his husband.

“Yeah, but they’re all the way in my suitcase,” Keith says.

He gets up on his tiptoes and gives Shiro a brief kiss as the water pours over them.

Shiro chuckles. “That’s too far away.”

“Mmm, I know.” Keith tries to squirm out of Shiro’s arms to grab the shampoo but squeaks when Shiro holds him fast. “Especially if you’re not gonna let me move.”

“Sorry,” Shiro says.

He’s not sorry.

Eventually he does let go so Keith can pour them each a palmful of shampoo. Shiro finishes with his hair well before Keith does because he has about a foot less of it, so he takes the opportunity to help Keith wash and condition his hair, running his hands through the fragrant strands and humming happily as he feels the relaxation of their vacation start to settle and stretch out in front of them.

Somehow rinsing out Keith’s hair turns into them kissing under the spray again, lazy and gentle, the sweet tropical scent tinting Shiro’s thoughts as his chest threatens to burst from happiness. His whole fucking _world _is in his arms, and Shiro’s going to spoil the fuck out of him.

Starting with that promised massage.

“Turn around, baby,” Shiro murmurs against Keith’s lips.

Keith makes an unhappy sound and tries to go in for another kiss. Shiro indulges him for a few seconds, then reaches for the body wash and nudges Keith until he spins around, wet hair cascading down the pale, lean line of his back. Shiro follows it with his gaze, down to the dimples at the bottom of Keith’s spine, down further to his plump little ass. He bites his lip and tells himself to focus on the task at hand, but there’s steam filling the shower in more ways than one; Keith seems to have forgotten his bad mood entirely, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he wiggles a little in anticipation.

Shiro takes a deep breath and tries to hold off, pouring out a generous handful of shower gel and smoothing it over Keith’s shoulders. He works his fingers into the tight knots of Keith’s muscles, careful not to press too hard.

Keith moans and hangs his head forward when Shiro gets midway down his traps. Shiro grins, working that same spot until his husband shivers and braces his hands on the shower wall in front of him.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, barely audible over the spray of the shower.

“Want me to keep going?” Shiro asks. His cock is already half-hard between his thighs in anticipation - Keith, his beautiful husband, pregnant with his child, soapy and naked and slick and smelling so sweet. Two whole weeks with him… _just _him…

Keith doesn’t immediately answer, so Shiro moves his hands back up to Keith’s shoulders to lather him up better, teasing him.

_“Shiro.”_

“Mmm? What was that?” Shiro leans in and kisses the base of Keith’s neck, nosing at his wet hair as he finally pulls Keith firmly back against him, letting him feel where he’s getting hard between his legs. Keith gasps and arches his back. “You want something, sweetheart?”

He slides his hands down Keith’s sides, soaping him up and groaning when Keith pushes back against him.

Keith reaches back with one hand to grab Shiro’s side. “Keep going.”

Shiro grins and obeys, hands skirting down Keith’s flanks as he wraps them around to settle in the creases of his thighs, just inches away from where Keith obviously wants them.

“Shirooo.”

Keith’s voice is throaty, bordering on a growl, and Shiro rocks forward against him, his cock nudging between Keith’s legs. They both moan at that; Shiro can’t resist any longer, sliding one hand down to stroke over the silky wetness of Keith’s folds while the other travels up to settle on his bump.

“Oh fuck,” Keith breathes. His grip tightens on Shiro’s waist.

Shiro moans into Keith’s shoulder when he applies just the slightest bit of pressure and his fingers glide effortlessly down Keith’s slit, threatening to dip deeper. Shit, Keith is _soaked. _He always gets like this so quickly now thanks to the pregnancy, but Shiro’s still surprised every time it happens. It’s so fucking hot.

“So wet, baby,” Shiro murmurs, pushing apart his folds so he can circle a deliberate finger around Keith’s swollen clit. Keith moans and sways toward the wall, nails digging into Shiro’s skin. “Is this all for me?”

Keith lets out a husky laugh mixed with a groan as Shiro flicks his clit again before going back to stroking over his slippery entrance. “Who the fuck else would it be for?”

Shiro snorts, but even after years of being together he can’t help the way his chest puffs up a little. Keith gets like this for him - _only _for him.

Shiro is so fucking lucky.

“I love you,” he blurts out helplessly.

Keith absolutely fails to hide a smile as he shifts back against him, a soft noise rumbling in his throat. “Love you too, Takashi.”

Shiro shivers at the low rasp of Keith’s voice, clutches him desperately closer - he bites Keith’s shoulder and pushes two fingers up inside him, Keith’s body parting effortlessly for him. Keith gasps and throws his head back, spreading his legs and moaning as Shiro strokes over the walls of his cunt with tiny movements of his fingers.

“Unh - fuck, Shiro-”

“Mmm,” Shiro moans, kissing the bruise he just left on Keith’s shoulder. He rubs over Keith’s belly, spreading his hand out so he can really feel how much it curves; he can’t help but crowd closer, cock slipping between Keith’s parted thighs.

“I want it,” Keith gasps.

Shiro swears and tries to get a better angle with his fingers, the wet sound of Keith’s pussy obvious even over the noise of the shower. He moans and gives up when Keith lets go of his side and reaches between his legs instead, bending awkwardly so he can grab Shiro’s cock and guide it to where Shiro’s fingers are splitting him open.

_“Keith,” _Shiro breathes. “Oh god, baby-”

“I want it,” Keith says again. “Shiro, _please.”_

The velvet heat of his cunt is just out of reach, teasing the very tip of Shiro’s cock every time he rocks his hips forward. He knows he needs to pull his fingers out if he wants to fuck Keith, but - god, the nasty _squish squish squish _is addictive and Shiro can’t get enough, curling his fingers deep. Keith gasps and his hand tightens on Shiro’s cock, the other one braced for dear life on the shower wall.

Keith keeps opening his mouth like he’s going to beg again, or complain that Shiro isn’t fucking him yet, but all that comes out are moans as Shiro works his g-spot. “Ahh - _ahhn-”_

“Did you want something, sweetheart?” Shiro can’t help but tease him.

“I - _ohhh, _fuck,” Keith moans, legs trembling when Shiro rolls his thumb back and forth over his clit.

Shiro wishes he could see between Keith’s legs, because he’s dripping like a fountain. As fun as teasing Keith is, though, Shiro doesn’t have the heart to do it much longer, plus his cock is straining to be inside his husband. Pregnant and needy, all because of Shiro. It’s _shameful _how much Shiro gets off on that.

“Hold on, Keith,” he murmurs, nuzzling Keith’s neck as he pulls his fingers out and widens his stance.

“Finally,” Keith grumbles.

Shiro chuckles breathlessly, then laughs harder when Keith all but tugs him into position and pulls him the first inch inside. _“Baby.”_

It’s harder to laugh once his cock is enveloped in that searing heat, Keith’s pussy clinging to him as he splits him open.

“Shiiit,” Keith groans, low and blissed.

Shiro’s careful not to squeeze his belly too hard but his grip does get a little tighter, possessive and heated as he slowly bottoms out. He nibbles at Keith’s neck and reaches down to tweak Keith’s clit with his free hand, shivering at the way it makes Keith’s cunt ripple around him.

Keith whines and rocks back hard, wordlessly begging for more even though Shiro’s given him all he’s got.

Shiro sucks in a breath and gives him a gentle thrust, testing the waters; the guttural noise he pulls from Keith twists his guts up with arousal so he does it again, and again, and again, breathing hard against Keith’s damp skin.

“Oh god,” Keith groans, shameless, “god, _yes, _fuck me, fuck me…”

Shiro fights himself to keep it slow, measured - being with Keith like this feels instinctive, almost mindless, pleasure coursing through him as Keith braces both hands on the wall to push back harder. Shiro gives Keith’s clit a few more lazy rubs, then turns his focus to his chest, sliding both hands up to cup Keith’s cute little tits.

Keith hisses and Shiro immediately eases up his grip. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re just - sore,” Keith groans, still meeting Shiro’s thrusts.

Shiro hums in understanding and starts to move his hands back down. “Sorry, baby. I won’t-”

“No, you can - just be gentle,” Keith rasps. Then- _“Fuck, _yeah, like that, that’s so good...”

Shiro grins, catching the very tips of Keith’s nipples between the pads of his fingers. Keith clenches hard, wetness leaking out with every thrust of Shiro’s cock.

He tries to be careful with Keith’s chest, tries not to be too greedy with the tiny handfuls that have grown in over the past month as Keith’s milk has started to properly come in. Keith arches into his touch, fingers slipping on the wet tile as Shiro patiently takes him apart.

It’s only a few minutes before Keith’s legs start to really shake, wobbling precariously as Shiro strokes steadily in and out.

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs, body moving on autopilot. He can’t stop; it’s too fucking good. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Keith turns to grin at him, pupils blown and eyes lidding when Shiro hits him just right. He leans back a little further and kisses Shiro before Shiro can say anything else, moaning as he bites at Shiro’s bottom lip with his little fangs.

His legs nearly buckle the next time Shiro pinches his nipples, which is what makes up Shiro’s mind.

“We should move to the bed,” he murmurs against Keith’s lips.

“Nooo,” Keith whines softly. “Don’t stop.”

Shiro slides his hands down Keith’s stomach to caress his bump before gripping his hips. “It’ll be safer.”

Keith whines louder when Shiro pulls out with a slick sound. Shiro isn’t happy about it either, especially how cold his dick feels now that it’s left the comfortable heat of Keith’s body.

Keith turns around, looking grumpy but too fucked-out to be truly upset. “If this is because of the baby-”

“Keith, the last time we fucked in the shower you got a concussion when you came,” Shiro reminds him. “That was _without _the baby.”

Keith’s cheeks turn even pinker and he ducks his head as Shiro shuts the water off. “I - okay, that’s… yeah.”

“I just want both of you to be safe,” Shiro says, ushering Keith out of the shower with a firm squeeze to his ass. “It’s the alpha in me.”

“You’re such a dork,” Keith snorts.

Shiro might be a dork, but once they get to the bed Keith has no problem climbing straight onto it and pushing his ass up for him. Shiro has to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down at the sight: Keith’s hole winking at him, his pussy glistening and open from Shiro’s cock, the swell of his belly brushing the bedspread… Keith’s beautiful face smirking at Shiro from over his shoulder, wet hair plastered to his back in sections.

“So fucking pretty,” Shiro breathes, finally making his way onto the bed.

“Shiro.” Keith hides his face in his own shoulder. “Stop it.”

“I was actually talking about the view,” Shiro jokes. He gestures out the floor-to-ceiling glass balcony doors to make his point but can’t keep the smile off his face.

Keith giggles, reaching back to lightly slap Shiro’s thigh, and only laughs harder when Shiro leans down to kiss in between his shoulder blades and grabs a pillow.

“Here, lift up for me, sweetheart.” He helps tuck it under Keith’s belly to give his back some extra support.

Both of them are still laughing when Shiro slides back inside, thumbs spreading Keith’s ass cheeks apart so he can watch himself disappear inside Keith’s slick cunt. God, there’s no better feeling in the universe than Keith’s body welcoming him in like this; Shiro moves to brace his hands on the bed instead, leaning down so he can get close without putting any of his weight on Keith’s back.

“Feel so good, baby,” he murmurs, tonguing at the shell of Keith’s ear.

Keith shivers and pushes up to fit their bodies completely against each other, gasping as Shiro slides in that last extra inch. _“Oh-”_

Shiro kisses the words right from his mouth, craning forward to make the angle easier for Keith as he starts to thrust in the new position. Keith keens against him, sucking weakly on his tongue as Shiro’s hips smack against his ass, building up a faster rhythm now that they’re both safe on the bed.

The slide of Shiro’s cock is so easy it’s obscene; Keith is absolutely drenched.

Keith tries to mumble something against Shiro’s lips after a few minutes. “Ffmh.”

“Hmm?” Shiro hums, pulling back to give him a breather.

_“Aah-” _Keith takes a deep breath, punctuated by several sharp gasps as Shiro’s cock hits him deep- “So full…”

Shiro’s brain shorts out. “Fuck.”

_“Mmmnn-”_

“Yeah, feels good?” Shiro murmurs. Keith nods frantically and Shiro starts to move faster, shifting the way he’s braced on the bed. “Gonna come all filled up like this?”

Keith nearly sobs when he nods again, the sounds of their bodies coming together getting even wetter. God, Shiro _adores _him.

He pauses his thrusts for the briefest of moments so he can carefully gather Keith up into what he knows is his husband’s favorite position, pressed close to each other kneeling on the bed with Keith’s back in a deep arch as Shiro gives it to him hard from behind. Shiro wraps his prosthetic arm underneath Keith’s tits to hold him close while his other arm falls to cradle Keith’s bump like it’s magnetized.

“Oh god,” Keith groans, voice hoarse as he reaches in between his legs.

Shiro hisses when he feels Keith’s fingers brush his cock as he rubs frantically at his clit, pussy fluttering with Shiro’s strokes.

He mouths at the back of Keith’s neck, face pressed into his damp hair as their bodies slip against each other, both of them nearing their ends. Shiro can feel his own orgasm building, his balls tightening as the feeling simmers in the base of his cock - he starts to chase it frantically, helped along every time Keith’s cunt clenches.

“Keith…” Shiro’s got a mouthful of Keith’s hair but he doesn’t care, too focused on the rhythmic moans falling from Keith’s lips, wrapped in sensation. He fucks him harder, panting. “Keith - shit, _baby-”_

“Don’t - _ah! - _don’t stop, don’tstopdon’tstop-”

Keith sucks in a huge breath, fingers flying over his clit as he bends backward in Shiro’s arms and starts to come. He might be making noise but Shiro can’t hear him over the rush of blood to his head, finally letting go as he comes so hard his ears ring, hips pumping through it as Keith shakes apart around him.

Shiro can’t help but laugh breathlessly once it’s over, touching his forehead to Keith’s shoulder as the endorphins flood through his system. “Holy shit.”

“I think I just got pregnant again,” Keith mutters, his voice hoarse.

Shiro just laughs harder as he pulls both of them down to the bed so that they’re spooning.

“Shirooo.”

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Shiro brushes gentle fingers over his bump.

Keith sighs. “Better.”

Shiro hums, content with that answer. “Good.”

“Sorry I’ve been in such a shitty mood,” Keith mumbles into the afterglow a minute later.

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Shiro insists. “I know how important being independent is to you. It has to be tough feeling like people are constantly testing it.”

Keith sighs and nudges back against him, a tiny noise escaping him at the slide of Shiro’s softening cock. Shiro winces at the oversensitivity but stays still, holding Keith close. “Yeah.”

“I wish I knew how to help,” Shiro says, echoing what he said earlier. He chooses his next words carefully. “I don’t want to, like, ignore or… uh, invalidate your feelings, but I also don’t want you to spend the whole vacation miserable because people who don’t know any better keep trying to baby you.”

That gets a soft laugh from Keith.

“But it’s - it’s coming from a good place, I promise,” Shiro says. “No one thinks less of you, Keith. They just, uh, see a pregnant person and want to help however they can, I guess. But it doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to be upset,” he finishes quickly.

Keith turns and smiles at him. “You are such a good person.”

“Wh-what?”

“Seriously.” Keith’s grin grows bigger at whatever he sees on Shiro’s face. “I’m so lucky you’re the one who knocked me up.”

Shiro splutters as Keith giggles and starts to pull away from him. “I - who else would - _Keith.”_

“C’mon, we should try to go on that tour of the planet before it gets dark out,” Keith says, sitting up in bed so he can stretch. “Since I completely shot it down when we got here.”

Shiro chuckles, remembering the look on the bellhop’s face when Keith had snapped at his suggestion. He watches with lazy satisfaction as Keith stretches again, beautiful and sweaty.

“Only if you want to, sweetheart,” he murmurs, reaching out to rub Keith’s thigh. “This whole trip’s for you.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s for you too, Shiro.” Shiro doesn’t bother pointing out that the only requirement for his own happiness is Keith’s happiness. “But seriously, I want to go. We’re gonna be here for two whole weeks - might as well get oriented.”

The feeling from this morning - when Shiro woke up and practically thought it was Christmas - returns in full force. He sighs happily, sitting up so he can tug Keith in for a quick, messy kiss.

“Think I need another shower first, though,” Keith mumbles. Shiro hums low in his throat at the thought. _“Alone, _Takashi.”

“Don’t be like that, baby,” Shiro calls after Keith as he gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

“I mean it!”

Shiro flops back down onto the soft sheets and stares out the huge windows with an equally huge smile on his face.

xxx

Keith wakes up twice during the night to go to the bathroom. It’s dark out both times, but they left the door to the balcony open, so the nighttime sounds of Ciphus are filtering in: the rhythmic ebb and flow of the ocean, the occasional call of some kind of animal, the soft rush of the wind.

He falls back asleep easily each time, snuggled close to Shiro and lulled back to unconsciousness by his quiet snores.

The third time Keith blinks his eyes open, the sun is up, the villa is warm, and Shiro is gazing at him with a dopey grin on his face.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Shiro murmurs, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Keith wrinkles his nose and smiles, burying his face in the pillows as he tries to ignore his bladder for as long as possible. The pillows - and the sheets - smell like the tropical bath products that came fully stocked in their shower.

“Breakfast came a little while ago,” Shiro says. He strokes a hand over Keith’s hip. “I heard them leave it in the little foyer.”

Keith perks up at that. The lavish breakfast spreads delivered daily to each private villa had been highly touted in the brochures they’d read about this place. He and Shiro had placed the order for their first one last night; the process took about fifteen minutes to complete by data pad due to all of the options, which were able to be sorted by species and dietary restrictions.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” he asks teasingly, trying to sound grumpy.

Shiro, of course, reads him like a book and simply laughs. “I was actually going to in a half-hour if you hadn’t by then. Promise.”

Keith hums and lets Shiro pull him closer as Ciphus’ equivalent of birds chirp outside.

Shiro would probably roll the tray in and hand-feed Keith in bed if Keith asked him to. No, not probably - he _definitely _would. But whenever Keith pictured this vacation over the past couple months, he always imagined eating breakfast out by the private pool, stretched out in a lounge chair as the sun warmed his face.

“Wanna eat outside?” he mumbles into Shiro’s chest.

“Hell yeah,” says Shiro. “You feeling alright?”

“Hell yeah,” Keith echoes him with a snort. “Except I have to pee, so let go of me.”

The growing baby means that his bladder can’t expand as much, which means more frequent trips to the toilet. Keith hurries into the bathroom and does his business, then splashes some cold water on his face and eyes himself in the mirror.

He looks better-rested than he normally does because he got to wake up naturally instead of to an early, shrill alarm. The hotel’s bath products have left his hair surprisingly smooth, only a little frizzy - probably because they’re manufactured specifically for this climate.

Keith can’t say it’s been easy watching his body change so dramatically. He knows that no amount of exercise or fancy lotion will stop him from getting stretch marks, that the modest swell of his chest might not return to normal after the baby weans, that he might never again have anything close to abs.

Yet, standing there in front of the mirror, Keith places a hand on his stomach and basks in the feeling of utter contentment that washes over him knowing that it’s all going to be worth it.

Shiro has rolled the gigantic breakfast tray into the bedroom and is in the process of pulling on some swim trunks by the time Keith re-emerges. Keith’s stomach is a little touch-and-go these days (although not nearly as badly as it was during the first trimester) but he’s happy to find that his mouth waters at the smell of the alien breakfast food.

“These are the best muffins I’ve ever had,” Shiro says, his mouth full. “Don’t tell Hunk.”

“You started without me?” Keith pouts.

Shiro swallows and pats his stomach, looking guilty. “I wasn’t going to, but look at them - they’re, like, _mini_ muffins! They’re so cute!”

There is indeed an entire basket of mini blueberry muffins on the breakfast tray. Keith tries not to smile at how happy it makes him seeing Shiro enjoy and indulge himself.

He brought one of Shiro’s old Garrison t-shirts as a pool cover-up, stretched and worn thin with age; that’s all he puts on for the time being, along with a pair of briefs.

“You brought a bathing suit, right?” Shiro asks as they wheel the tray out to the pool. “I thought we were planning to go to one of the public pools at some point.”

Keith snorts. “Of course I did. I brought _multiple _bathing suits.”

“Oh. Okay, good.”

“I was just gonna wait til after breakfast to, uh. Y’know. Show them to you.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow as they settle on two plush lounge chairs with the tray in between them. A grin steals onto his face. “Gonna model them for me, sweetheart?”

_“No. _Shut up,” Keith hisses. “...Maybe.”

“This is the best vacation _ever,” _Shiro proclaims as Keith feels his face heat up.

xx

Keith wasn’t planning on doing, like, a _fashion show _or anything, but at some point he _was _planning on showing Shiro both of the swimsuits he brought with him, if only to gauge which one looked the least silly on a guy with a 22-week bump. Breakfast makes it feel like a 24-week bump, though, so Keith spends a few hours lazing around the pool with his husband waiting for the food baby to digest before he finally hops up and goes back into their villa to change into the first suit.

It’s fairly simple, a black bikini with a bandeau top. Since Keith now has modest but definitely evident breasts, he’s been debating whether or not he should wear something to cover his chest whenever he’s in public. It hasn’t really been a problem at the Garrison - it’s not like he was going to walk around shirtless in the hallway even before his chest filled out, and he’s always trained wearing underarmour - but in a tropical climate like this at a hotel with so many pools, it’s something he has to consider.

So, before they left, he ordered a few swimsuits and successfully managed to hide them from Shiro so that he could make sure they looked okay before showing his husband.

The bandeau top has strips of mesh both above and below the solid band of fabric that actually covers him up, and the bottom of the bikini has matching strips of mesh at the waist. Keith takes a deep breath and looks at himself critically in the mirror. The stretchy mesh of the suit partially cradles the bottom of his bump; it’s comfortable, and he doesn’t look half-bad in it. He hopes Shiro likes it.

(The real test will be if Keith feels comfortable being in this around people who _aren’t _Shiro, but that’s for another day.)

Keith draws in another breath, exhales slowly, and pads out of the bathroom, letting his legs carry him out to their private pool while the rest of him focuses on hiding his nerves as best he can.

Shiro’s eyes widen when he sees him. “Keith - oh my god, Keith.”

Keith isn’t sure what to do with his hands, torn between standing still and shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. How the fuck do people model clothes for a living?

“When did you get that? It looks so good on you,” Shiro says, fidgeting like he wants to get up from the lounge chair.

“I ordered it before we left,” Keith explains as he walks closer.

When he reaches Shiro, the first thing his husband does is run both hands over Keith’s stomach, lavishing the bare skin with light caresses. He’s at eye level with Keith’s bump - for a long moment Shiro ignores the bathing suit entirely and leans forward to brush his lips against Keith’s skin, humming softly as Keith shivers.

“Shiro…”

Keith throws his head back and grins lazily at the sky as Shiro slides his hands around to rub at his lower back, thumbing at the mesh of the suit bottom.

“So good,” Shiro repeats quietly.

Keith looks down and bites back a gasp when he realizes Shiro is already gazing up at him. He slides his hands into Shiro’s hair, running them through the pale strands as the two of them stare at each other; the air feels thick, relaxed and charged at the same time.

“Did you bring any others?” Shiro murmurs.

“Mhmm,” Keith nods. “A navy one in this same style, and one of my pairs of swim shorts. I wasn’t sure if I should… um…”

He trails off at the look on Shiro’s face, hungrier than he expected considering Shiro’s seen him in his polka-dot swim shorts multiple times already.

“I brought a suit for you too.”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “You did?”

Shiro nods.

“Where is it?”

“It’s in the zippered compartment of my suitcase,” Shiro says. He kisses Keith’s belly, never breaking eye contact. “It’s… ah… probably not something you’ll want to wear to the public pool.”

Keith feels his face flush with heat. “Oh my god, Takashi.”

Shiro, who apparently still has _some _shame, goes a little red as well. “I just thought you’d look good in it.”

“I think you’re overestimating the sex appeal of, uh, _this,” _Keith snorts, gesturing to his stomach.

“Keith, we’ve been over this,” Shiro groans, looking deeply offended. “I - you know what, I’ll just say that _you _are _underestimating _the sex appeal of _this.”_

He kisses Keith’s belly again for emphasis. Keith sighs and cards his fingers through Shiro’s hair one more time, marveling at how kind his husband is. He deserves to have his ideas humored, at the very least.

“Should I go try it on now?” he asks Shiro.

The way Shiro’s eyes light up is answer enough.

xx

Shiro might be a wonderful and doting husband who deserves to have his ideas humored, but Keith only put [this suit](https://www.yandy.com/Heart-Hottie-String-Bikini.php) on because Shiro’s built up _years _of goodwill and favors.

“Are you almost ready?” he hears Shiro call from the pool.

Keith doesn’t dignify him with a response.

It… it’s not even… it can’t even be called a suit. The “top” and the “bottom” are mostly a tangle of thin turquoise straps; two hot pink fabric hearts barely large enough to cover Keith’s nipples sit in the middle of the tangle of straps on top, and a _tiny _heart-shaped patch of pink fabric just barely covers his pussy lips on the bottom. Keith is so embarrassed he feels like there’s steam coming off of his hair.

It’s technically clothing, and it’s technically covering all of the bits that need to be covered in public, but it feels more obscene than if he was naked. The suit more than accentuates his new curves, drawing his eyes - and the eyes of anyone else who sees him like this - straight to the places the little hot pink hearts are barely concealing.

Face burning, Keith peeks out the glass door and sees that Shiro has settled back onto the lounge chair, waiting patiently with his eyes closed as he rests in the sun. Right now he’s the picture of innocence, exactly the way the rest of the Garrison sees him; looking at his calm, relaxed face, no one would ever suspect that he bought the slutty garment currently adorning Keith’s body.

Something about the whole thing is just a _little _humiliating, but in a way that pushes Keith’s buttons. Makes him squirm. Fuck.

He swallows and starts toward the pool, treading carefully so Shiro doesn’t hear him coming.

“What the fuck am I wearing, Takashi?”

Shiro’s eyes snap open and immediately widen. _“Oh.”_

Keith runs a nervous hand through his hair as Shiro’s eyes rake over his body, growing darker by the second. His heart flutters as he realizes how _truly _into this Shiro is - that he’s not just pretending to love Keith’s body like this to make him feel better about himself. Even though Keith doesn’t feel particularly sexy like this, even though they’ve been together for years, Shiro’s still looking at him with the same hunger and awe he did the first time they undressed each other.

“Baby,” Shiro breathes. _“Keith.”_

“This is so gross,” Keith lies, his heart pounding. “You’re gross.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Shiro laughs. “C’mere.”

Keith spreads his legs to straddle Shiro’s lap and feels a breeze against his cunt, which just confirms his suspicion that nothing’s actually being covered down there. He blushes and hides his face against Shiro’s shoulder once he’s settled.

“Fuck, look at you,” Shiro breathes. He runs his hands slowly down Keith’s back, stopping to play with the straps holding the bottom together before lightly snapping the elastic against Keith’s skin, making him jolt.

“Shirooo,” Keith whines.

He cuts off with a gasp as Shiro cups his bare ass cheeks. It’s so exhilarating to do this out in the open; although the villa has its own private pool and there’s no chance of anyone seeing them, getting felt up outdoors like this is making Keith’s pussy clench.

“You’re definitely not wearing this outside the villa,” Shiro mumbles over his shoulder, squeezing Keith’s ass possessively. “Jesus, Keith.”

Keith squirms, his curved belly rubbing against the soft cotton of the white t-shirt Shiro threw on half an hour ago once the sun got too hot. A little lower, his covered pussy throbs when he rocks down against Shiro’s dick and finds it hard and _straining _in Shiro’s shorts.

“This really does it for you, huh?” Keith snorts, disbelief leaking into his voice.

Shiro doesn’t dignify that with a response, but he turns and starts kissing up Keith’s neck, lips teasing the sensitive skin as he pulls Keith closer. Keith laughs, low and breathy, and spares a second to appreciate the hot sun, the sweet breeze, and the beautiful tropical flora all around them as Shiro lavishes his throat with attention.

When Shiro’s kisses reach his jaw, then his cheek, Keith lets his eyes flutter closed; Shiro spreads his ass cheeks apart then seals their mouths together to swallow up the shocked gasp Keith lets out in response.

They make out lazily like that for a little while, Shiro’s hands wandering all over him but always coming back to rest on his ass. Keith feels himself get steadily wetter, the uncomfortable empty feeling inside him growing _painful _with Shiro’s thick cock so close to him, jumping in Shiro’s suit whenever Keith grinds down onto his lap.

God, Keith hasn’t felt this sexy in a long time. He sure as shit wants to show his appreciation for it, so he braces his hands on Shiro’s thighs in order to lower himself onto the ground, hissing as his knees make contact with the warm stone of the pool deck.

“Keith, be careful, what are you-” Keith glances up at Shiro through the fringe of his bangs and watches smugly as Shiro’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh, _shit.”_

Keith grins and reaches up to push his tits together, accentuating their shape in the strappy bathing suit and appreciating the way Shiro’s eyes darken even further. He might feel overexposed and a little embarrassed, but he’s not an idiot - he knows what Shiro likes, and he knows what he looks like in this getup.

“Baby,” Shiro breathes. “You don’t have to…”

“Yeah, but I want to,” Keith says, tugging on the legs of Shiro’s shorts. Shiro’s eyes are locked on his chest. “Do _you _want me to, Takashi?”

Shiro gulps and raises his hips so Keith can pull his shorts down. “Y-yeah.”

Keith licks his lips as Shiro’s cock springs free, stiff and swollen where it stands proud between his legs. Keith squirms a little when he thinks about the fact that _this, _right here, is what got him pregnant; he presses a soft kiss to the head, firm and dribbling salty precome against his lips. Shiro doesn’t make any noise, just sighs quietly, but the flimsy lounge chair creaks from how hard he’s gripping it.

Shiro’s cock is hot on his tongue when Keith parts his lips and lets the tip rest there for a few moments, then taps it against his bottom lip a couple times. He blinks up at his husband, who groans low in his throat and reaches out to brush some of Keith’s hair back off his face.

When Keith licks his lips and finally starts to bob his head up and down a few inches, Shiro’s eyelashes flutter like he’s visibly fighting to keep his eyes open. Keith moans around the cock in his mouth and squirms, fighting the urge to rub his thighs together and wondering if the flimsy fabric is going to keep him from dripping on the deck.

He opens his jaw wider, willing himself to relax, and luxuriates in the way Shiro’s cock feels sliding to the back of his mouth, flirting with the entrance to his throat. Keith sucks in a breath through his nose and moans again, scooting closer as he grips the base of Shiro’s cock with one hand and cups his balls with the other.

_“Fuck, _sweetheart, just like that,” Shiro groans, pushing his hair back again. He gathers a big handful of it and holds it behind Keith’s head. “Yeah, _just _like that.”

A bird chirps nearby. If he tries, Keith can make out the sound of waves hitting the shore over the embarrassing slurping sounds he’s making. Their communicators are both back in the bedroom, and everyone who knows them has been given strict instructions not to contact them unless their lives are directly and immediately in danger.

Keith takes a little bit too much at once and gags. Shiro coos at him and strokes his hair.

This must be what heaven feels like.

He drops the hand holding Shiro’s shaft so he can take more of it inside, going slow so his body can get used to it. Keith actually hasn’t done this in a few weeks - in the limited free time the two of them have had, they’ve usually been worked up enough to go straight to vaginal sex, although sometimes Keith was so wet that Shiro groaned when he felt it and took a quick detour to eat him out until he was shaking.

Keith sighs just thinking about it, rubbing his free hand over his belly in contentment before sliding it further down to toy with the flimsy fabric that’s now partially wedged in between his damp pussy lips. He squeezes Shiro’s balls and moves his mouth a little faster, bobbing his head as he relaxes his jaw.

Shiro’s hands feel so good in his hair that Keith swims in his head for a while, petted and praised as he sucks Shiro off and rubs his clit through his swimsuit. He’s _soaked, _but there’s still just enough friction that it almost hurts, in the best way.

He can feel Shiro’s eyes on him, darting between his lips and his chest and his belly like Shiro can’t decide where to look. Keith’s nipples are tingling a little from how turned on he is, tits wrapped in little straps of fabric that aren’t actually giving any support. Like he’s meant to just be on display for Shiro.

Fuck. _Fuck. _Keith moans and gets reckless, tries to take his husband’s whole cock down his throat in one fast slide.

_“Keith,” _Shiro gasps when he gags. “I - be c-careful.”

Keith pulls off with a small wince, then takes over stroking Shiro’s length with the hand that’s not currently between his own legs. He tries to catch his breath, drool sliding down his chin as he puts more pressure on his clit; his hand’s making slick, filthy sounds as he works Shiro in his tight grip.

“God, baby,” Shiro breathes. “Look - look at me - yeah, lean back a little, just like that. Oh, _fuck.”_

Keith smirks up at him, thrusting his chest out as best he can. “You are so gross, Takashi.”

Shiro laughs breathlessly. “Fuck yeah I am. You’re so hot.”

Keith blushes and a jolt of heat seizes his cunt. He abandons getting himself off for the time being and reaches up to play with the straps crossing over his tits, teasing Shiro with little glimpses of his plump nipples as the tiny coverings shift over his skin. Shiro’s looking at him like he wants to _devour _him.

“You wanna come on these?” Keith asks Shiro, smirk deepening when Shiro’s mouth drops open.

The sounds of his hand get slicker, precome spilling from the tip of Shiro’s cock. Keith cups one of his tits, barely a handful, and pushes it up, watching as Shiro’s eyes track the movement. Shiro makes a strangled noise when Keith leans forward and licks sloppily all up and down the first couple inches of his cock, smearing precome and spit over his lips and chin as he moans and squeezes his breast.

“Oh - _ah, _g-god, I’m close,” Shiro pants, his hips jerking up into Keith’s fist as he white-knuckles the edge of the lounge chair. “Keith - _Keith-”_

“C’mon, Shiro,” Keith grins. He arches his back, blinking up at Shiro through the hair that Shiro has long since abandoned trying to hold back.

A few seconds later Shiro groans and grits his teeth, eyelids fluttering as he comes in thick pulses all over Keith’s chest. Keith’s legs are shaking with arousal but he keeps Shiro’s cock angled correctly, thin stripes of warmth hitting his skin and dripping down his tits.

Keith has a hand back between his legs before Shiro’s done coming. He can’t wait any longer, painfully turned on, and he finally shoves the little covering to the side so he can rub through the wetness pooled at his entrance.

“Baby,” Shiro gasps, “baby, oh god, get up here.”

Keith clambers up onto his lap, stumbling a little when Shiro pulls him into a frantic kiss right away. Shiro’s cock sits thick and spent between them, pressed up against Keith’s belly, and come is getting smeared between their chests but neither of them care.

It’s such a thorough and claiming kiss that Keith _whines, _sucking on Shiro’s tongue as Shiro practically fucks his mouth. Keith’s sweating a little, from what they’re doing and from the humidity, and Shiro coos at him as he slips a hand down between their bodies.

Keith gets two big fingers pushed into his cunt immediately, body welcoming Shiro inside with an embarrassing wet sound. He moans and bites Shiro’s lip when Shiro curls his fingers and starts to rock his hand back and forth, setting a frantic pace and drawing more obscene noises from Keith’s body.

It feels so good - it feels _so _fucking good, and Keith is trembling with heat and emotion as Shiro hauls him closer and pushes his fingers deeper, slicking them up good before he presses a third one in alongside the others.

“Nnngh,” Keith groans, squirming as Shiro’s thumb brushes over his clit.

“Close already, sweetheart?” Shiro murmurs. He moves his fingers faster, faster, _faster _til they’re almost a blur.

Keith’s pussy clenches and he trills in embarrassment, sticky and claimed all over. He digs his nails into Shiro’s shoulders, gasping against his mouth as Shiro starts to push him up over the edge.

“Shiro - _Shiro-”_

Shiro seals their lips together and swallows Keith’s cry as his orgasm overtakes him, coming so hard on Shiro’s fingers that he squirts a little onto his lap. Shiro groans and presses harder on his g-spot until Keith squirts again, shuddering as his whole body twitches.

The kiss turns lazy as they both come down from the high of the moment, and Keith eventually unclenches his nails (which may or may not have turned into claws in the heat of things) from Shiro’s skin and winds his arms around Shiro’s neck instead. He whines quietly when Shiro draws his fingers out and pats Keith’s thigh with the sticky digits.

“I still can’t believe you bought this,” Keith mutters.

Shiro laughs. “I’d say it was more than worth it.”

Keith punches him in the chest without any force behind it, hiding a grin against Shiro’s cheek.

xx

Later in the afternoon, the humidity finally comes to a peak as a tropical rainstorm passes over their region of the resort planet, and Keith and Shiro retreat to the large jacuzzi tub in their bedroom that’s separated from the outdoors by a crystal clear wall of glass.

Keith sits in between Shiro’s legs and lets his husband wash his hair, massaging through his scalp as they watch the storm. Keith’s own hands are resting on his baby bump as he lets Shiro do all the work of getting them both clean.

The rain pounds against the glass, clear and calming. Shiro hums happily.

Keith has to figure out an excuse to get a few hours to himself during the next couple of days so he can go shopping. Shiro’s surprise gift worked out very well for both of them, but Keith knows there’s a couple of lingerie stores in the resort and he has a feeling he can outdo Shiro’s gift if he puts in a little extra effort.

Keith can’t wait.

xxx

There are two suns in Ciphus’ sky, and luckily both of them rise at about the same time. Shiro’s annoyingly predictable circadian rhythm would be super fucked up, otherwise.

As it is, he comes into consciousness to the feeling of warmth on his face, world lit up behind his closed eyelids. Some of Keith’s hair has found its way into his mouth; Shiro snuffles and wets his lips so he can spit it out before dragging Keith closer, hugging him as tightly as he dares.

Even with the knowledge that his body isn’t going to let him go back to sleep, Shiro lets himself lay there for what feels like a while, listening to Keith’s steady breathing and the sounds of Ciphus waking up outside. 

They didn’t leave the villa at all yesterday; after the rainstorm, Keith had been craving red meat, so they’d ordered a fancy five-course steak dinner that was delivered just as the suns were setting. Shiro had rolled the food cart out to the dining table on their covered porch and they enjoyed their dinner sitting in padded weatherproof chairs as colors splayed across the sky, the last vestiges of natural light slipping away.

Then they had finally checked out the (in Shiro’s opinion, extremely confusing) television and all of the various media it had to offer before settling on a movie and watching it snuggled up in bed. Shiro considers himself a pretty active person - he and Keith both are - but there’s something to be said about spending an entire day lazing around with his husband, enjoying being still.

Well, mostly still. Their night had ended more, well, actively. 

Shiro shivers just thinking about it. He reaches down to ghost his fingers between Keith’s legs, and - god, yeah, Keith’s pussy is still leaking his come. Keith had refused to let Shiro clean him up last night, nearly growling at him when he brought a wet washcloth over; Shiro had just added it to his growing list of “vaguely feral Galra pregnancy things” and dropped the issue, knowing from experience it was better not to push.

Fuck, Keith is so hot. Shiro is the luckiest man in the universe.

Eventually Shiro’s bladder forces him to abandon his lounging in bed. After using the toilet and washing his hands and face, he feels much more awake and much less inclined to be lazy.

He decides to go explore the resort a little bit more while Keith’s still getting his much-needed rest; on the way back, Shiro can pick up some coffee and pastries for them. Plan in mind, Shiro throws on some shorts and a t-shirt as well as what Keith calls his “dad sandals” - Shiro doesn’t understand why, they’re just functional and good-quality - and heads out of the villa after leaving a little note for his husband in case Keith wakes up while he’s gone.

The resort’s villas are arranged in little clusters of five, so they do have “neighbors,” technically, but Ciphus’ flora grows in such a way that each villa is completely private and separate from its neighbors. Shiro walks down the path from his and Keith’s villa to the fountain that marks the center of their little cluster; from there, small paths lead to the other villas in the cluster, and a larger path leads back toward the main resort. 

The suns are already starting to get hot as Shiro walks toward the main resort, and he’s glad he brought sunglasses and a baseball cap with him. There are a few guests up and about as early as he is; most of them are by themselves and carrying enough food for a group, probably of the same mindset that Shiro is. The resort is quiet at this hour and Shiro takes a deep breath of the sweet, clean air, basking in the contentment that comes with having time to himself in such a beautiful place.

He walks through the opulent lobby of one of the resort’s main buildings, air conditioning cool on his sun-warmed skin, and heads for the little coffee shop he’d seen when he and Keith checked in two days ago. Keith has been trying very hard to cut back on caffeine for the pregnancy, but he still likes to have a cup of decaf in the morning, and it had looked like this coffee shop offered lots of choices.

Once Shiro gets close enough to read the menu, he discovers that coffee is only one of the many plant-based caffeinated beverages the shop makes for its customers. Most of the other options are drinks he’s never heard of from planets he’s never been to; the adventurous part of him wants to try one, but he’s definitely getting a decaf latte for Keith, because who _knows _what kinds of chemicals in the other drinks might be harmful to a human-Galra hybrid child. At least they know coffee is safe in small quantities.

Shiro ends up getting two drinks for himself - one cup of _thax’i_, which the barista assured him was nontoxic to humans, and one regular latte just in case he doesn’t like the _thax’i_ \- and a decaf latte for Keith, as well as an assortment of sweet breakfast pastries. Once he’s secured everything in a cardboard carrying tray and bag, Shiro heads back for the villa.

He takes the long way this time, passing by one of the public pools. A few guests have already claimed chairs in sunny spots with towels, but it’s not very busy yet due to the early hour. The plan is to spend time at this pool or one of the other ones today, so Shiro scopes out what spots might be the best to grab once he and Keith get here. There’s a swim-up bar, what looks like a swim-up poker table, and a volleyball net in the middle of the pool, as well as deeper areas that look like they’ll probably be calmer even during the middle of the day.

Giddy, Shiro finds the path to their villa cluster and heads back, snapping an occasional photo of the beautiful foliage that lines the walkway. When he finds the fountain and takes the now-familiar route to his and Keith’s villa, he wonders if Keith has woken up in the time he’s been gone.

Considering how late Keith slept yesterday, Shiro doubts it. He’s sleeping for two, after all.

Shiro tiptoes into the villa, slipping off his sandals and carrying the tray of drinks and pastries into the huge bedroom. Keith is still fast asleep, sprawled on his back with the sheets tangled around his legs; Shiro sets their light breakfast down on the coffee table, gazing at his sleeping husband with a smile on his face.

He looks beautiful like this. Keith looks beautiful all the time, but especially so in slumber: face smoothed out, open and trusting, completely relaxed and carefree. The way Keith is splayed naked on the rumpled sheets deserves to be immortalized in an art museum somewhere that only Shiro is allowed to enter. On his back like this, the modest swell of his stomach is more prominent, not affected by gravity as belly fat would be - there’s a little being taking up space in there, after all. 

Shiro’s throat nearly closes up as he treads as lightly as possible before climbing on the bed to say hello to their baby, briefly nuzzling Keith’s stomach and giving it a light kiss before resting his forehead on the smooth skin. He takes a deep breath and wills away a few pesky tears, crawling a little closer and skirting his hands up Keith’s legs to rest on his hips.

“Hi, baby,” he whispers.

He’d hoped this might wake Keith up - after all, he absolutely deserves to wake up to his husband kissing him all over after returning from procuring a delicious breakfast for the both of them - but Keith doesn’t stir at all. Shiro rests his chin on Keith’s bump and gazes up at him. His long hair is tangled underneath his head, dark and silky. 

“Baby,” Shiro murmurs, now addressing Keith. He kisses his belly again.

Keith snuffles and turns his head, but his breathing doesn’t change.

Shiro lays more kisses over his skin, rubbing over his plush hips. He’s starting to feel stirrings of arousal, doubly so when he remembers that Keith is still full of his come from the night before.

Shit.

Shiro sits up a bit so he can peek in between Keith’s legs, flushing when he sees the little trickle of white between the puffy folds of Keith’s cunt. He feels like someone’s just punched him in the gut.

“Keith,” he whispers, more out of reverence than anything else.

They’ve done this before and he knows Keith is very, _very _into the concept, so Shiro doesn’t feel much guilt when he reaches down and rubs his thumb over the place where Keith’s body parts, hissing out a breath at the hot dampness. Keith’s clit is already a deep red - Shiro was probably a little rough on it last night, but Keith had kept begging for it harder and he certainly wasn’t complaining at the time - and Shiro flicks it gently with one finger to see if he can bring it out of its little hood.

Keith’s breath hitches when Shiro does it again, toying with the most sensitive part of his body.

Christ. Every day Shiro thinks he can’t be more attracted to his husband, and every day Keith proves him wrong. He nuzzles Keith’s stomach and drags his lips down over the curve of it, mouth curling helplessly into a smile as he gets closer and closer to his goal.

A soft noise builds in Keith’s throat when Shiro wraps his lips around his clit, surrounding it completely in a dirty imitation of a kiss. Arousal races almost painfully fast through Shiro’s nerves; he sucks gently and can’t help but groan at the sweet flavor that melts onto his tongue. It’s like some kind of obscene, delicious candy, and Shiro wants to eat it all day.

Keith’s legs tremble but he doesn’t wake as Shiro settles in to tongue insistently between his thighs, flicking over the swollen little bud as his head swims wondering what Keith’s dreaming about, if his mind’s feeling as good as his body is. He wraps his hands around Keith’s thighs and spreads them further, muffling a moan when Keith doesn’t resist at all.

Once he’s got Keith positioned how he wants him, Shiro reaches up blindly with one hand to feel for his breast, blowing out a harsh breath through his nose when Keith lets out the softest little whine. He cups the small mound, squeezes it, rubs the flat of his palm over the stiff nipple, all while sucking messy kisses around the entrance of Keith’s cunt. 

It’s getting wetter under his ministrations, smearing slick all over Shiro’s lips and chin as he eats Keith out relentlessly. Now that he’s started he can’t stop - it’s too good - and he finds himself rutting against the bed as his cock hardens in his shorts. Keith lets out a throaty moan, almost a purr, when Shiro pinches his nipple delicately between two fingertips, blindly toying with him as he flicks his tongue back and forth over Keith’s clit.

When Shiro takes a pause to breathe, he sits up to pull his own shirt off, suddenly way too hot for this much clothing. Keith is spread out like a feast in front of him, a flush coloring his face that spreads all the way down to his stomach, leaking pussy an even darker shade of red. His clit is peeking out from its hood, swollen and begging to be teased. Shiro licks his lips and groans at the taste, insatiable.

Keith makes that almost-purr sound again when Shiro gets back to it. He’d do anything to hear more of that so he pulls out all the stops, reaching up with both hands to tug at both nipples simultaneously. Keith’s whole body twitches at the touch but he doesn’t wake up, cunt fluttering and wetting Shiro’s chin as he rolls the engorged little buds between his fingers and greedily palms Keith’s tits.

It’s only when Keith whines and his hips start to twitch up against Shiro’s face in little aborted movements that Shiro remembers he’s married to an omega Galra whose body is greedy for one thing above all others. He smothers a chuckle between Keith’s legs and abandons one of Keith’s nipples in favor of reaching down and petting over the slit between his glistening folds, open and ready for him. 

Shiro slips his tongue against Keith’s clit and holds his breath as he pushes two fingers inside; Keith’s so wet that his body guides them deep easily, almost sucking them further in. Keith moans but doesn’t wake, his hips twitching up again as his cunt blurts out more slick around the intrusion of Shiro’s fingers. Shiro groans, his cock now fully hard and trapped in his shorts between his body and the mattress. God, he needs to fuck him _now - _at this point Keith probably won’t mind if Shiro wakes him up, because he-

Shiro’s thoughts come to a screeching halt when he crooks his fingers against the front wall of Keith’s cunt and Keith purrs outright.

Oh, fuck. 

He puts more pressure on Keith’s g-spot and the same noise rumbles from Keith’s throat. Shiro’s cock twitches almost painfully and he groans like he’s been punched, curling his fingers hastily to keep the low string of purrs coming. Keith’s legs fall open further and his whole body practically melts into the bed when Shiro latches back on to his clit and sucks gently while rubbing against his most sensitive spot inside.

His pussy clenches hard around Shiro’s fingers when Shiro gets a little careless and his teeth scrape Keith’s clit. It doesn’t stop the purring, though, and Shiro’s head is spinning at the reality of his mate, already pregnant with his child, desperately wanting more from him. Hungry for anything Shiro can give him. Some part of Shiro’s hindbrain wonders if he could buy Keith a dildo or a plug to wear when Shiro isn’t able to fill him like this. If that would make him less moody once they’re back at work, content and purring as long as there’s something inside him. _Fuck._

Shiro adds another finger, the slippery flesh of Keith’s cunt clinging to him as he works his fingers back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He falls into an easy rhythm with his mouth and his hands, pinching and pulling at Keith’s nipple every time he crooks his other hand forward. Keith’s breathing hard now, purring louder, pussy starting to flutter gently around Shiro’s fingers; Shiro keeps at it, relentless and excited and so hard it’s starting to hurt. He wants to see what Keith would do if he split him open on his cock like this, but Shiro isn’t willing to stop giving his g-spot attention for long enough to make that happen.

Keith is so wet that Shiro’s fingers _squish _lewdly every time he curls them now, nasty sounds that make his dick jump in his shorts. He’s still so relaxed in sleep, legs open for anything Shiro wants to do to him - _fuck, _and he’s getting wetter with every passing moment. Shiro can’t even think about stopping at this point, surrounded by the sweetness of Keith’s taste and scent, so thick it’s suffocating him.

When Keith’s cunt clenches sharply around Shiro’s fingers and he stops purring with a gasp, the short hairs on the back of Shiro’s neck stand up and a shiver runs through his whole body.

“Shiro? What - _unnhh-”_

Fuck fuck fuck. Shiro keeps working, knowing that Keith must be close. He redoubles his efforts with his fingers, pressing hard on that special place with every thrust inside him. Keith’s pussy keeps fluttering around him, stronger now.

“Oh my god, Shiro - _Shiro!”_

Shiro unlatches from Keith’s clit and looks up, alarmed enough by his tone to check on his husband for signs of distress, and the first spray of slick from Keith’s cunt catches the underside of his chin. Shiro gasps and watches as Keith’s back arches, his eyes hazy and mouth half-open in confusion, and when he squirts again Shiro is ready for it, drinking it up hungrily as he forces more out with sharp, quick movements of his fingers. Keith shrieks and his body shakes and Shiro is so fucking turned on he’s in real danger of coming in his shorts.

Keith comes so hard his hips actually lift off the bed a couple times before it’s finally over. He collapses back on the mattress, pussy twitching weakly around Shiro’s fingers, panting like he’s just run a marathon. Shiro’s face and the sheets beneath them are soaked. 

Holy _shit. _

“M’sorry,” Shiro forces out, getting up onto his knees as he draws his fingers out of Keith’s body and practically rips open the fly of his shorts. “Keith - baby, I can’t-”

He’s incoherent as he takes himself in hand, can already tell he’s just a few strokes away from coming. Keith stares at him in adorable, sleepy confusion, still collapsed from coming his brains out, chest rising and falling as he catches his breath. He’s glowing - he looks _perfect, _especially with the baby bump so prominent on his otherwise slim form, and knowing that Shiro was the one who made him like this - who gave him their baby, who made him come so hard he’s disoriented-

“Keith, ah, _fuck!”_

Shiro grits his teeth and gasps as his orgasm washes over him, pleasure bursting as he comes all over the swell of Keith’s stomach. It feels like the most satisfying and selfish kind of claim, even though Keith’s already pregnant and they’ve gotten married not once but twice, but Shiro’s hindbrain doesn’t care about any of that as he groans and stripes Keith’s belly with come.

When it’s over, Shiro blinks the stars from his eyes and grins sheepishly at Keith, who’s gazing at him with a soft smile.

“Good morning to you too, Takashi,” Keith rasps. “Holy shit.”

“I, um.” Shiro feels like he should apologize, but both of them are smiling too hard. “I brought breakfast?” he offers instead.

Keith snorts. “Thought _I _was your breakfast.”

Shiro chokes on a surprised laugh. “Yeah, but I brought breakfast for _you, _baby.”

“Mmm.” Keith props himself up a little so he can reach up and stroke through Shiro’s hair. Shiro ducks his head to let him, eventually sliding down so that they’re laying side by side on the bed. “Best husband ever.”

“Damn straight,” Shiro says, his chest puffing up. “I can do that every morning, if you want. Be your alarm when we’re back at the Garrison.”

“I wouldn’t survive,” Keith says. “Plus I don’t think my legs work right now. You’ll have to bring breakfast over here.”

Shiro rolls out of bed and stretches. “Let me clean us up first.”

“Okay, Alpha,” Keith calls as he walks into the bathroom to get a washcloth.

He’s definitely caught on to how much Shiro likes being called that, even mostly as a joke. Shiro runs a cloth under warm water, powerless to stop the way his thoughts stray toward providing and protecting.

xx

Once they finally make it to the pool, there are only a few good spots left. Shiro is quick to claim two lounge chairs for them.

“It feels weird,” Keith says as they settle into the chairs. “Like there should be a breeze there, but there isn’t.”

He’s wearing one of the dark mesh two-piece bathing suits he brought. It looks fucking fantastic one him, but Keith keeps tugging at the bandeau top like it’s making him uncomfortable.

“Does it hurt?” Shiro asks him.

“No, it doesn’t _hurt, _but…” Keith frowns. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just not used to it.”

“You don’t _have _to wear anything on top, baby,” Shiro says, reaching over to link their hands between the lounge chairs. “I don’t think anyone would care. If they do… well, they can answer to the Alpha.”

Keith snorts. “Shut the fuck up.”

They both laugh, and Shiro can see Keith visibly relax.

“See, there’s a mom over there who’s not wearing anything on top,” Shiro murmurs, taking care not to point. “And a whole family over there who are completely covered up head to toe. There are all kinds of different cultures here.”

“You’re right,” Keith sighs. “I just - I guess I can’t shake Earth culture.”

“Just do whatever makes you most comfortable, sweetheart,” Shiro says. He pulls out a bottle of sunscreen. 

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll try wearing just the shorts,” Keith says, yawning as he slips his sunglasses on. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t stress about it, whatever you decide. We’re on vacation, after all,” Shiro reminds him. 

Keith smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

xx

They spend most of the day at the pool, then retire to their villa for a quick shower and lazy little nap. 

“Should we try one of the restaurants near the casino for dinner?” Keith asks. “I wanna check it out. The blackjack table at the pool inspired me.”

“Oh, that was blackjack? I thought it was poker,” Shiro says.

Keith snorts. “No, definitely blackjack. My dad taught me both when I was younger, but blackjack was always my favorite.”

Shiro stares at him. “You never told me you played.”

“I - it never came up,” Keith says. He squints at Shiro. “Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it. Are you - no, _no, _we have to go to dinner, Takashi.”

They aren’t fully dressed yet; Shiro walks up behind Keith and wraps his arms around his belly, gazing at the pair of them in the bathroom mirror as Keith struggles to continue styling his hair. 

“You’re so badass,” Shiro mumbles, kissing Keith’s neck. “I wanna see you play.”

“Right, which is why this,” Keith gestures at Shiro’s general presence, “needs to stop before we end up getting sidetracked and ordering dinner in again.”

Shiro lets go of him, sheepish - but not without kissing him thoroughly first - and the two of them finish getting ready, putting on dressy-casual clothes before heading out for the night. 

Keith looks stunning. Not that that’s anything different than usual, but Shiro is not the only one noticing this, if the greedy stares that follow them are anything to go by. He’s not jealous - he has no reason to be, Keith is well and truly _his _just as Shiro is Keith’s - but he can’t help the way he curls protectively around his husband, resting one hand on the small of his back as they make their way through the casino.

The two of them stop a couple times to watch a few of the table games. Shiro doesn’t miss the way Keith’s eyes flash with excitement at the blackjack tables. He double-checks his pocket to make sure he brought some local currency with him in case Keith wants to play tonight.

Alcohol is flowing freely all around them; Shiro remembers that he doesn’t really need to be protective when one drunk alien gets a little too close and Keith snaps at them, sending them cowering back to their slot machine. 

“What is it about being pregnant that makes people think I don’t have any personal space?” Keith complains, pressing closer to Shiro as they approach the restaurant.

“I don’t know.” Shiro squeezes his waist. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“I wish I had my knife with me,” Keith grumbles. “Stupid commercial space travel regulations.”

Shiro snorts. “You can’t just pull a knife on someone if they get too close to you.”

Keith bares his teeth. Shiro hates the way it makes him hot under the collar. “Watch me.”

While they wait at the host stand for a table to be ready, Shiro tugs gently until Keith gives in and leans his head against his shoulder. With Keith this close, Shiro’s arm wraps all the way around his waist so that he can rub his baby bump, which he does, happily.

“What do you want to do tomorrow, sweetheart?”

Keith hums. “I was thinking the beach, maybe. The one on the other side of the mountain looked really nice – you know the one they showed us on the tour?”

“Yeah, that one was beautiful,” Shiro says. “I think they said a transport shuttle goes back and forth from that beach to the main lobby every ten minutes or so.”

“Let’s do it,” Keith says, nuzzling against Shiro’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Seeing Keith so happy these past few days has put Shiro in fantastic spirits as well. Shiro smiles when the host returns with two menus for them. “Now let’s go destroy some fancy alien food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink)!


End file.
